User talk:Kingofdanerds
Welcome Hi! My name's Scott, a contractor working for Wikia with a focus on entertainment related wikis. I'm excited to see a Green Lantern wiki, I'm glad you started one! Please let me know if you have any questions about getting the wiki started and building a community. —Scott (talk) 21:19, 15 May 2008 (UTC) New wiki Hi Kingofdanerds -- we are excited to have Green Lantern Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Templates Well I made a character template (Template:Infobox Character) I can play around with it if you want something different and make other ones and stuff if you want. Doomlurker 14:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Green Lantern Corps member box Template:Infobox GLC I've put it on Guy Gardner but dunno his homeplanet and stuff ujust need to fill it in. Doomlurker 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I don't mind still helping out here, i mean you are pretty much the only active member but your doing brilliantly. Doomlurker 19:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow Web Site Hi I'm Rod I recently created a Green Arrow Wiki page and if anyone here is interested in helping out let me know or simply come on over and start editing help is always welcome and plus its a good team if we join forces along with other DC Heros come just like Green Lantern and Green Arrow when they joined forces. Oh and I'm also a member of this site and I join recently and this site looks great who ever created it excellent work nice job. From Rod12 Hal Jordan Image Hi Kingofdanerds I just wrote that down because its a common saying of him I'm a fan of all the Green Lanterns including Guy Gardner I was simply kind of wondering who your favorite was and why I thought it was a interesting person to create as your first Green Lantern Corp Memember. Oh come visit the Green Arrow site and if you want you could do a thing on the teaming up of Green Lantern and Green Arrow becuase they have teamed up many times in the history of DC Comics. From Rod12 Templates Hey, are you happy with the colour of the templates cos if there are colours you would think would be better for Green Lantern I could change them. Take a look here and send me the codes for the template if there are any there you are interested in having for your templates. Doomlurker 20:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Made that template for you Template:Infobox Sinestro if you dont like the colours i can change them but i have changed the two sinestro pages for you. Doomlurker 21:12, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Should I make a Red Lantern Corps Member template? and put it on Laira? Doomlurker 16:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I made the template so its there when you need it. Template: Infobox RLC did you hear about Aaron Eckhart who is playing Harvey Dent (Two-Face) in the Dark Knight movie? he says he is interested in playing the Green Lantern in a movie! Doomlurker 22:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hey if your not too busy would you mind popping in to Batman Wiki and makin a user page and take a look at Green Arrow Wiki and just say hi to Rod12 cos he is asking after you. Doomlurker 16:17, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome back if you want me to update you on what going on here since you left or have question. Just send me a message on my talk page. Rod12 Star Sapphire Gem Hey Kingogdanerds I was wondering what you were trying to do with the Star Sapphire Gem it just looks like you redirected it twice could you tell what you were trying to do with page I'm curious. From Rod12 Thats ok I was just trying to get an understanding of what you were trying to do. From Rod12 I fixed it the 2nd redirect now goes to the Star Sapphire Character because the gem and the character is the same because the geme is a kind of entity like Ion and Parallax it take over a human host. From Rod12 Character (New Earth) Question Hey Kingofdanerds thats a good question we are not doing that with character pages so if you do see in any pages while you are editing can you get rit of that of its next to a charcter names. So Sodam Yat is the right way I want the page to look Sodam Yat New Earth is the wrong way. Thanks for letting me know about that question and I hope my answer helped you out. From Rod12 John Stewart and the Guardians of the Universe Hey Kingofdanerds Green Lantern (John Stewart) is actually a honary member of the Guardians of the Universe he and Sodam Yat are two Green Lantern Corps Members are honary members of the Guardian of the Universe. I know I was surprised when I first found out about the information. From Rod12 Star Sapphire Character/Gem Hey Kingofdanerds yea Star Sapphire Character/Gem is an Entity and the Symbol of Love like Ion is for Willpower and Parallax is Fear. Oh and ask Doomlurker about why John Stewart and Sodam Yat are honary members of the Guardians of the Universe he can explain it best because he found the information. Oh and with the comic book references don't do that area yet I'll let you know when to start doing that certain task on the pages for the site. From Rod12 Recent Work Hey Kingofdanerds nice job on the recent editing work looks good the Speed Force Page I redirected that to my site for The Flash were we have a official page on that certain power and that power mainly exist in The Flash Universe on the Antimatter Universe page you created the page actually already existed on the Green Lantern site here it was just called Anti-Matter Universe I'm going to delete the Antimatter Universe page you created because there is no reason to have two of the same page on the same location but if you want to improve the Anti-Matter Universe page that we already had on the site before you created the Antimatter Universe page you created today you can that would be a big help. Well talk to you later because I might have some question about certain redirected pages but great job with the editing work today and nice to see you back on the site. From Rod12 Oaths Hey Kingofdanerds I had to delete the page you created about all the Lanterns Oaths because we already have it on the site the page is called Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) page if you want to check it out and make some improvement or just look go right ahead and great work with the editing as always. An I also had to delete the page on all the 8-Lantern Corps as well because we also have that page its called Lantern Corps (Disambiguation) page. Oh well talk to you later if you have any questions for me or just Green Lantern talk. Oh and I know you have been fixing all the broken links all over the site which I'm so thankful for could you possible make sure when your doing that that for all Space Sector links they say the full Space Sector name like for excample Space Sector 0666 and not be called Space Sector 666 or Sector 666 if you could do that when your just scaning over the site and fixing the broken links that would be great and I would be real thankful. From Rod12 Superman-Prime and Mongul I Hi Kingofdanerds I wanted to let you know that recently I moved the pages of Superman-Prime and Mongul I over to my new Superman Wiki that I recently created. All the Information and All The Images on the Page have been moved and kept exactly the same to how they were when they were located on the Green Lantern Wiki Site. The Images of Superman-Prime when he was with the Sinestro Corps are staying on the Green Lantern Site here however they are being moved to the pages of the Sinestro Corps and the Sinestro Corps War pages on the site here that inform important history of the Sinestro Corps. The Image of Mongul I with Cyborg Superman was moved to the Cyborg Superman page and the Mongul animated image will be for now kept on the site until his animated page will be created on the Superman Site then the image will be removed from the Green Lantern Site. The Superman-Prime and the Mongul I page will have a redirect tage on it from now on that will lead you to its new location on my new Superman Wiki Site. An all other links to those 2-Villian Characters will have redirect tages on them leading them to there pages on the Superman Site. I still hope incurage that you will still continue with editing this page and adding new and great images to the page and its gallery page on the Superman Site even though its no longer here on the Green Lantern Site. If you any question please leave me a message on my talk page. Even thought these 2-Villian Character Pages have been moved to my new Superman Site there pages will still contain there entire history and there significant of them being enemies of Green Lantern and Superman. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Superman Wiki Site Link *http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki